A Most Peculiar Lion
by Winslow Fisherman
Summary: Simba and all the others meet a Lion Cub who happens to be quite diiferent from them. Through different situations they learn that his difference isn't bad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: The world of Lion King and the characters such as Timon, Pumba, Kiara, Kovu, Simba, and Zazu are property of Disney. Everything else is fictional.**

Chapter I: A Strange Lion Cub

Simba walked through the pride lands grassy terrain. Zazu was the lead with Kiara and Kovu behind Simba. The four were out in the fields, for Simba had something important to say. Kovu and Kiara had no clue what was in store for them, but were prepared for what Simba wanted to tell them. Simba stopped in the middle of the field and looked at the two.

"You two will one day have to lead the Pride Lands. I trust you have thought about how to do so," said Simba.

"We have thought about it and think that we are ready for when that day comes," replied Kiara.

"I agree with her your majesty. I'm sure that whatever happens we will do all we can to make it right," said Kovu.

"I hope you're being honest and not a hot head," said Zazu.

Before Kovu could reply there was a rustling sound in the grass. The four froze and looked around. Just then a little lion cub jumped out, but froze at the sight of the three big lions. He stopped all he could, but landed right into Simba. Simba had never seen this lion before at all. The lion cub froze and began to quiver in fear.

"Hello there little one, I haven't seen you around here. What are you doing way out here?" asked Simba.

The lion cub began to cry he turned around and ran away. He ran into a lioness that had been standing right behind him. The lioness patted the lion cub on the head attempting to make him calm. The lioness looked up at Simba and bowed. Simba smiled at the lioness and her cub, which had stopped crying.

"I apologize for my son running into you like that Simba," said the lioness.

Simba chuckled. "That's quiet alright, I haven't ever seen you or your son around the Pride Lands. Tell me, what are your names?" inquired Simba.

"My name is Elena and this is my son Zeben," replied the lioness.

"Why don't you come and join us at the Pride Rock?" suggested Simba.

Elena turned and looked at her son. "Why don't you go and play in the grass by the waterhole?" Elena said to Zeben.

Zeben nodded and ran over to the waterhole. Elena then turned and looked at Simba.

"I'm afraid that we are not ready for Pride Rock. You see during the struggle with the outlanders my husband and I left. We did not start our own pride, but more isolated ourselves for our child. We feared he would be laughed at. So we left to go live in a place where our son could be happy. He has never had much contact with other lions since. He's sort of here and there in his own world. He has grown since then, but he's still learning about how to be a lion," said Elena.

She sighed. "Still though I wish his father could still be around, but sadly he passed away. I've done all I can to be there, but it's hard working with the little one," finished Elena.

"Why don't you bring him to Pride Rock? We'd love to have him join our pride," said Simba.

"Others would love him lots," added Kiara.

"I think he would do just fine with all the others," Kovu concluded.

"I don't know because he like living in this place and has grown attached. Why don't you follow me to the waterhole and ask him?" said Elena.

Simba looked at Kovu and Kiara and then Zazu. He looked then at Elena and nodded as a way to say we'll give it a shot. The four walked down to the waterhole and saw that Zeben was in the water making water rings. He looked at what he did with a face of amazement. Simba walked over to Zeben and sat down next to him. Zeben turned his head and looked at him and began to quiver in fright. He was afraid of the big large lion.

"It's alright child, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you if you'd like to join our pack on Pride Rock," said Simba in a calm voice.

Zeben continued to shake in fear. Simba did not want to cause any trouble and instead looked at the water. He smiled at his reflection and made a small water ring. Zeben looked at the water ring and stared. He cocked his head and made his own water ring, which was much bigger.

"Water rings are fun. I do them everyday with mama. They are so cool because they are just one shape. They have more than just one of the same shape though. They are nothing, but circles, which grow bigger and bigger. I wonder why they have to start so small," said Zeben.

"Zeben, what is your favorite part about water rings?" inquired Simba.

"I love them for their size because I feel they could get larger and larger in the water. All I need are bigger paws and I could make a large splash. Then I could do double my normal size," Zeben said without looking at Simba.

"Zeben, How about if you come to Pride Rock? I promise to accompany you to the waterhole with your mother. We could make water rings together," replied Simba.

Zeben looked at his mother. "Mama let's go to Pride Rock. Then all three of us could go and make water rings in the waterhole tomorrow," said Zeben in a normal voice.

"Sure," replied Elena in a kind voice.

Zeben scampered off away from the waterhole. Elena looked at Simba and bowed.

"Thank you so much for being so kind to my son," said Elena.

"That's alright, but I must say you have a good son," replied Simba.

"Come on," shouted Zeben.

The four raced through the grassy fields. Everyone was racing towards Pride Rock. Zeben was far ahead, but his small body didn't have that great of speed. This was okay because the rest halved their speed. Zeben felt like he was the fastest lion in the fields. He did his best to out run the others to Pride Rock. Elena told the others behind Zeben to catch up and be neck and neck. She said that they would hear something very interesting if they tied. The rest caught up with Zeben and soon reached Pride Rock. They tied and Zeben looked at the others.

"We ran a good distance and we were all winners. This means that no matter what we are all winners. That is very good indeed because there are no losers, but only winners," said Zeben.

Simba chuckled. "You might be right, but in life there is such a thing as losers and winners," said Simba.

"Not from what I see," replied Zeben angrily.

Before Simba could talk Zeben took off up the rocks. Simba looked at Elena. She sighed and shook her head.

"He has a mind of his own, which has been going on since he was quite young. He's very different and sometimes his logic is just that his logic. You really shouldn't argue, no disrespect your majesty. He just doesn't understand a lot of the concepts with the world. If you hang around him much you'll see what I mean," said Elena.

"Well I guess I'll have to see that," said Simba, who put a smile on his face.

The rest ran up to be with Zeben. Simba, Kovu, Kiara and Zazu would all learn about Zeben. They would learn why he was a very peculiar lion. Not a bad one just a peculiar one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The world of Lion King and it's characters are property of Walt Disney. Everything else is fictional.**

Chapter II: Back at The Waterhole

Simba woke up due to a scary dream. It was still dark out, but he could see Zeben on top of Pride Rock. Zeben was sitting still as stone except his head kept moving from side to side. He was looking at the sky for what reason Simba did not know. Simba found this interesting though and decided to see what Zeben was up doing. Simba exited the cave and sat next to Zeben.

"Hello Zeben, what are you doing?" inquired Simba.

"I'm studying the stars paths and making connections, which make shapes. These shapes form a picture, which I memorize because these pictures have important names. The names are important because they help separate from other group of stars that are not important. I learned from my father that the groups of stars that form shapes and have names have their own story. I learned the stories when my father was still around. He told me he had good brains about things even though he was old," said Zeben.

"Did you love your father lots?" Simba asked putting a smile on his head.

"My father said I have good brains like him. We both must have been smart," said Zeben.

"So you did love him and I bet he loved you back," replied Simba.

Zeben froze in place. "He took good care of me," said Zeben.

"Tell me Zeben, which is your favorite group of Stars?" inquired Simba.

Zeben turned his head to the left and looked straight ahead. "I like the stars that start out in a small circle then grow into a bigger and bigger circle. I like it because it reminds me of water rings," said Zeben.

Elena walked out of the cave and saw Zeben with Simba. She approached them and sat next to her son. She looked at him and smiled.

"I see your looking at the stars. Have you seen your favorite set?" she asked softly.

"I'm looking at it right now," replied Zeben.

Simba chuckled. "He was showing me his favorite set. He said it reminds him of the water rings," said Simba.

"Oh yes, he likes that set of stars a lot," responded Elena.

"Let's go to the waterhole mother," said Zeben.

Before Simba could say a thing Elena jumped in and said it would be okay. Simba was confused and told her that it was too dark out. Elena told him that his son was used to going out this late. He could wait, but Simba said he did promise earlier to be with Zeben. Simba let out a yawn and followed them to the waterhole at night. Zeben made many different water circles and drew each different size in the sands of the waterhole. Simba let out a yawn and Elena chuckled.

"He likes to be up early doesn't he?" Elena said with a chuckle.

"No kidding, why is he like this?" retorted Simba.

"I don't know. My husband and I have never been able to explain it. We just had to deal with him and make plans. First he likes to look out at the night sky. Then he goes to the waterhole. Finally after being at the waterhole he just races around for a bit in the grass. He is a very different lion, but I'm sure he'll be loved, you seem to like him," said Elena.

"I do, but I worry for him. He hasn't been well introduced to anyone else yet and I don't know how they will take him," replied Simba.

"Well give it some time your majesty he's just a boy. Wait until he gets older and we'll see what he's like then," said Elena in a calm voice.

The two watched the cub. He seemed to be having so much fun. Simba though wondered what Zeben was thinking. He wanted to get the cub's idea of this fun, but it was confusing. The more he thought the more he became confused. Zeben spoke without looking at his mother.

"Mother, Do you know why the water rings seem different every time?" Zeben asked turning his head looking at what he had drawn.

"I don't know Zeben, perhaps Simba could tell you," replied Elena.

Simba turned and looked at her with a confused look on his face. She whispered into his ear to answer so he could get to know Zeben. She told him to just tell her son why it was water rings seemed different every time. Simba cleared his throat and sat down next to the cub.

"Zeben, the reason water rings are different every time is because of weight," said Simba.

"I see now, the more weight the bigger the ring, but the less weight the smaller the ring," answered Zeben.

"Yes Zeben, that is correct, it's a rule that goes on in life," Simba said with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to have to study the water rings more. They are very fascinating to study. I must learn all I can about them," Zeben responded with a slight turn of his head.

"How about we go out to the grassy fields Zeben, the sun is almost here," suggested Elena.

Zeben turned his head and looked at her mother. He walked away from the waterhole and followed his mother. Simba looked at the two and put a big smile on his face. He had to admit the cub was quite unusual, but Simba couldn't deny the cub was very smart and very kind. He got up and followed the two out to the grassy fields. The three made it into the grassy fields. Simba watched Zeben freeze and saw him stare at the sun coming up. Then he looked down at the ground and then looked up. The lion cub then began to run around in the grassy fields. Simba saw that even though the cub did not smile or laugh he seemed rather excited to be out in the grass.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: A Different Hunter

Simba and Elena watched Zeben move around, but Simba saw something else. Simba looked at Elena who just smiled proudly. Zazu flew and landed next to Simba, who looked at Zeben with strange eyes. Zazu opened his mouth to speak, but Simba held up a paw. He was quite interested in what the little cub was doing. Zeben was talking to himself in an unusual matter. He talked to himself as if he were answering a tough math problem.

"If I move fast then the spread of the grass will make too much sound. If I move too slowly though the prey will get away. If however I mix both together then I will get an even spread just like the water rings," Zeben said to himself in a medium tone.

"That's amazing for a little cub to be able to take two different things and mix them together," Simba said to Elena in an impressed voice.

"His father taught him hunting this way because Zeben could not understand the basics," replied Elena.

"He seems like he's enjoying his fun doesn't he sire?" Zazu inquired.

"I think for him that this seems more like a job than fun for him," replied Simba.

"Actually this work is his play. He doesn't understand the concept of fun of a normal cub. You teach him just to run and play and he won't get it at all. He will one day grow up and will be a most peculiar lion. I just hope others like him when my time is up. Others won't just push away for his difference," said Elena.

"I'll make sure that by the end he is well liked, but I can't promise everyone will," Simba said confidently.

"Thank you very much Simba for saying that. I'm sure he'll appreciate to have not just me love him for who he is," replied Elena.

"Hey Simba," yelled a voice from behind the two.

Zeben froze in his spot and looked up. He saw a meerkat and a warthog rush up to Simba and his mother. This frightened Zeben; for the strange animals were unlike anything he had seen before. He began to cry and curled up into a ball. He shook back and forth with water drops falling from his eyes. Elena ran over to her cub and patted him slowly on the head.

"What's with the kid?" inquired the meerkat.

"I don't know, but he seems to be upset about something," Simba replied in a scared voice.

"Maybe he's not feeling well sire," suggested Zazu.

They began to move towards the pair, but Elena gave them all a good stare. The group backed off. Simba looked at the rest and cleared his throat. He slowly walked towards Elena, but stopped when her look was more frightening. Simba just gave a nice pleasant serious look.

"Can I help you at all Elena?" inquired Simba.

"Please just let him be. Go back to your rock and I'll stay here. I think the sudden surprise of the meerkat and warthog gave him a scare. He's never seen those kind since he was hidden from the world so much," Elena answered in a quiet voice.

" 'Those Kind?' excuse me, but we have names you know. I am Timon and my warthog friend here is Pumba," the meerkat began.

"Well it was nice to meet you, but you should introduce yourselves in a more appropriate manner, for my cub is not like every other lion," Elena replied in a rude, yet mean voice.

"He's a cub, who should be playing and meeting new animals. No offense, but if he just cries every time he meets a new creature, well what kind of hunter is he?" inquired Timon.

"Timon! That was mean and completely out of character," Simba shouted.

"I'm sorry, but this is just too strange for me. He's at the top of the food chain, but he acts like he's at the bottom. This is one of the biggest puzzles I've ever seen," Timon responded with a shrug of his shoulders and a sigh.

Simba looked at Elena, who let out a sigh. "Listen, just give me a few minutes. We'll meet you for dinner, but you must understand that he is a good lion, which means he'll be a great hunter. He'll just be different form all the rest," Elena said in a sad voice.

No one said a word for a while. "I'm sure he'll be a great hunter, but I see that for him it may take a lot longer to do so. He will though as I said be a great hunter. We just have to see it for ourselves in due time," Simba said with a quick smile.

"Thank you for giving me and Zeben hope. I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing your words of good faith in him. I do fear though that it will take a bit longer, but we'll have to see," Elena answered back with a quick bow.

"Listen, I have to apologize for my harsh words dear lioness," Timon began with a look of shame on his face.

"I forgive you, but please understand that he is not like every other cub. It's like he's in his own world, which can't leave, for he believes it to be reality. When you add something new he has to think about it. He has to understand the new so he can add it to his world. It is a tough process, but I'm sure things will workout," Elena interrupted with a tired look on her face.

Simba, Timon, Pumba and Zazu left the scene. Zeben had stopped crying around the late afternoon. Elena had to explain to Zeben the animals he saw, but Zeben just stared at her. Elena hoped that the information got into his head. She didn't want him to have to go through another episode. He was a good cub and he had a good heart. His brain though seemed to be made of brown grass. Elena hoped the grass would become green, but if not she'd continue to love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Friends?

It was dinnertime and the lions were eating away. Simba ate with his wife, Kiara and Kovu. Simba looked up and saw Zeben and Elena coming up Pride Rock. Zeben looked over at a pack of Cubs, who were rolling around. He walked over to them and the Cubs stopped rolling. They looked at him, for Zeben was staring right back.

"What are you looking at?" asked one of them.

"Why aren't you eating with your family?" Zeben replied back.

"We'll eat after we get done playing. Now please go away," a different cub answered back.

"It would be better to eat and then play, for you could play longer then," Zeben suggested.

The cubs gave Zeben a mean stare. Zeben froze, for he remembered a time when his father gave him what he called a 'bad' face. A 'bad' face meant he was in trouble and his father had punished him by not allowing him to go to the pool for the next day. The cubs began to circle him. Simba looked up and sensed trouble. Elena noticed as well and began to move towards her cub. Zeben began to quiver with tears coming down his face. The cubs began to laugh.

"Why are you crying big baby?" teased one of the cubs.

"You can't tell us how to live, for you're a cub yourself," added another.

"You shouldn't tell us how to live," said another in a mean voice.

"Please, I'm just making you see the logic," Zeben replied through his tears, which now were a waterfall.

"You know cub, being honest can get you in trouble. You could have just lied and told us you were joking," one of the cubs said in a mean voice.

"I don't like to tell lies, for they are evil and hurt the feelings," screamed Zeben.

"Pile up on the odd lion cub!" screamed one of the circling cubs.

Zeben screamed as he was jumped on one by one. Zeben began to cry and scream for his mother. Simba ran down the rock with Kovu and Kiara towards the scene. Elena rushed over and pushed the cub off Zeben. When Simba got to the scene with Kiara and Kovu they went over to the cubs. The cubs were laughing away. Simba let out a loud roar, which shut them up.

"Did you think that was funny?" Simba asked in a tense voice.

"No your majesty," the pack said in a sad voice.

"Why do you three have to cause trouble?" replied Simba.

"He was telling us that we should eat first and then play, for we would have more energy to play," one of the cubs answered back.

"Don't you think that makes sense?" Simba asked in his tense voice.

"Well yes, but we'd rather play and he has no right to tell us what we should do," a cub answered with a non-caring stare.

"He's odd and an odd lion cub doesn't deserve to be here anyway," added another cub.

"Kovu, I want you and Kiara to go check on Zeben. Tell them I'll be over in a minute, but first I have to take these three to their mothers," Simba said with a sigh.

"We don't want to go to our mothers. We want to play, which is what we were kind of doing with Zeben and before he came," one of the cubs shouted.

"Zeben does not understand play and from what I saw that was not play, but bulling, which is something that is not allowed here," Simba roared.

The cubs automatically shut up. Simba led the lions away from the scene. Kovu and Kiara on the other hand went over to Zeben. They saw Zeben curled up in a ball crying. He rolled around sideways with his tears going from side to side. Kovu looked at Elena, who spoke softly telling him things would be okay. Simba came over to the scene and let out a sigh.

"I'm so sorry that had to happen Elena," Simba began.

"It's not your fault, but you need to teach discipline, for Zeben is really delicate," Elena interrupted.

"Maybe we should tell everyone that if they see Zeben that they should be kind," Kovu suggested.

"No, that wouldn't work, for only the adults would understand. The cubs would just trick him and tease him when others aren't looking," Simba replied back in a sad voice.

"Maybe we should just leave Pride Rock if this is how things are going to be," Elena said adding a sigh at the end.

"He needs to be with his own kind Elena. He can't live his life in your protection. He needs to be able to grow," Kiara began.

"How can he grow if other cubs treat him poorly? How will he be able to gain friends?" Elena shouted in a hushed voice.

"Just give me a few days to help Zeben adapt to Pride Rock Elena," Simba requested in a nice voice.

"I shall give you a few days, but otherwise we are leaving," Elena replied in a serious voice.

Simba gave a nod. In his mind he felt nervous. Zeben was an odd lion cub. Simba just didn't understand Zeben. He just didn't know what to do. Then an idea popped into his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Zeben's World

After the panic attack Zeben had gone into hiding in the very back of the cave. He never ate, for he was too scared after being tackled. He didn't understand why they had to do such things. He was only attempting to make the other cubs see the right thing to do. Zeben lied down staring at the ground. He saw bugs walk by and he watched them carefully. He wanted to know where they were going and what they were up to. Simba entered the cave and came over and sat next to Zeben.

"What are you doing Zeben?" Simba asked in a kind voice.

"I'm watching the bugs and wondering where they're going to," Zeben replied in a simple voice.

"Well Zeben, they're probably wanting to keep cool, it is rather hot out," Simba answered back with a chuckle.

"I don't know because the outside does have better places for being cool, for a cave cannot provide a good enough home," Zeben said again in a simple voice.

"Perhaps, but let me ask you if you mind if you could tell me about 'your' world," replied Simba.

"What do you mean?" Zeben asked without looking at Simba.

Simba thought for a minute. "Can you explain to me what is like to be you? Tell me what you like and don't like?" Simba answered back in a curious tone.

Zeben didn't answer right away. His brain was thinking and attempting to understand. He knew what he liked and disliked, but didn't find it important. He saw another small bug crawl bug. He lifted his paw and lightly scooped up the bug. It rolled up into a ball and Zeben stared at it. He then showed it to Simba, who just looked at it.

"I am like this bug that has curled up, for it is scared," Zeben said in what he thought was a logical tone.

"Go on, tell me more about how you are like the bug," Simba urged.

"When I get touched I either begin to cry, curl up and roll on the ground, or I do a combination of both. It takes me along time to get used to new things. When I deal with something new I get nervous inside, but I have to let my self unfold slowly like this bug will do, for that is the best way for me to feel safe with something new," Zeben continued.

Zeben let the bug down gently and it unrolled. It then ran away quickly. Zeben and Simba watched it disappear. Zeben let out a sigh and looked at the ground again. He felt confused and lost inside. He still didn't understand why the cubs attacked him.

"Can you tell me more of your likes and dislikes?" Simba asked in a gentle voice.

"I like water rings a lot, for they can be used to figure out many problems. They can't though solve my problem of not having many friends. I don't understand, but I can't make any friends, for as I was told I'm too honest. I cannot get why being honest is so bad. If you lie don't you hurt others feelings? Doing any wrong should not be allowed, for it makes you no more than a bad creature," Zeben began.

"We were made to be good not bad, but we act without thought of another. It's as if I'm alone on a mission, which has so many objects blocking my path. There's so many that I can't do anything. It's as if I'm alone on this mission. I just want people to like me and help me. I can't do the mission alone," Zeben continued.

Zeben looked ahead out at the entrance. "The world has a heart beating. It beats for all of us. It keeps us alive, but when we don't care for one another it is in pain. When it is in pain then it makes some of us sad. Those that don't care about the others need to understand that they need to. If they don't then the world's heart might stop. This would make me sad along with others, for I love the world and everything in it," Zeben finished letting out a sigh.

"Zeben, you're not alone. The world's heart will always be beating if you let it. You can't change others except with your own heart. You see Zeben, the mission your on is with lots of others. They too feel lost, but if you find them then you and them can work together. You can eliminate all the other blocks and succeed," Simba began.

Zeben looked at him moving his head back and forth. He didn't understand all of what Simba meant. He could understand some such as the fact he wasn't alone. He also understood the fact that there were others out there. Simba could see that Zeben didn't fully understand. He let out a sigh and smiled.

"The mission you're on takes along time. You need to understand that before you can take care of the world you must find others. In order to find others you must begin with the journey on your own. I can understand that it sounds scary, but later on others will join you," Simba finished.

"I wish that others could understand me, but they just treat me like the bug," Zeben said in a sad voice.

"Zeben I think that others will understand you, but things have to be explained to them. It may take them a while, but I'm sure they'll catch on," Simba replied in a positive tone.

Zeben said nothing and then Simba got an Idea. He thought of telling everyone what was discussed. He'd share it to one and tell others to pass it on. Then maybe others would be more kind to Zeben. On the other hand Zeben realized they'd treat him like he was something fragile. They might even tease him more and make him upset. Simba was stuck on what to do. He told Zeben he would be going for a walk and would return. Zeben just gave a nod and lied down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: A Friendly Talk

Simba walked through the grasslands for a long time. He looked up at the sky and wished his father could give him an idea. He didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe he should just ask Zeben and his mother to leave. It would be for Zeben own good, but he could come and visit with Zeben. Maybe that would work out, but then Zeben would never interact with others. It would be just him, his mother and Zeben. It would get rather lonely and become very boring. Simba shook his head and looked ahead. He saw the sun was setting and he felt time was slipping away. He stopped near a small rock and lied down next to it. He let out s sigh and felt lost.

"What's got you down Simba?" asked a familiar voice.

Simba looked up to see Pumba looking at him. "I'm just thinking, that's all my dear friends," replied Simba.

"What are you thinking about Simba?" Pumba answered back with a turn of his head.

"It's about Zeben," Simba told him with sigh at the end.

"He's a nice cub and different, but that's not a bad thing," Pumba responded in a nice voice.

"Yeah, but he gets kicked around like he's dirt. He's just too different and I fear for him, I want him to be liked by others besides me," Simba said with another sigh.

"Well let me tell you something Simba," Pumba began.

Simba looked up at his friend. Pumba lied down and looked at one of his best friends. He gave him a good stare in the eyes. He then closed his eyes and breathed in. He exhaled slowly and looked at the ground. He made two circles in the sand. He pointed at one of the circles and Simba looked at it.

"In this circle there are those that are considered typical," Pumba began.

Pumba pointed to the second circle. "In this one you have those, which would be thought of as odd. This is where I, Timon and even Zeben are," Pumba continued.

He then drew two lines making a third small circle. "This circle here is where you are, for you are both great and odd. Not many others can live in the third. In fact few do, but they can help both sides come together, for the typical like to pick on the odd, while the odd like to just be nice and cause no harm. However one thing that you may not believe, which is that the typical are the real odd ones, so that means the odd ones are actually the typical, for they don't like fame so much. Simba, you have to figure out who is odd and who is typical, for you are in the middle," finished Pumba.

Simba looked at his friend and chuckled. "I had no idea you had such wise thinking," Simba said putting a smile on his face.

"Well, I've been in the world long enough to realize that I do have brains, I'm proud of who I am and I think Zeben is even if he may not say it in an easy way, If he's as smart as I can see him then I don't think he's a peculiar lion at all," replied Pumba.

"You know I think I see that you are in the middle, don't you think so?" Simba asked adding in another chuckle.

"No, I'm just odd and I'm proud of it, but thanks for the attempted compliment," Pumba answered in a positive voice.

"Where's Timon at?" Simba responded back.

"He's out here somewhere, we were playing a game of hide and seek, but I can't seem to find he anywhere, however you take care Simba and remember what I told you," Pumba told Simba with a sigh.

Pumba walked away leaving Simba alone. Simba watched his friend walk off into the distance. Just then Simba heard a familiar yell. He looked to see Timon come out from the other side of the rock. Timon let out a sigh and looked up at Simba.

"You know what Simba, that cub Zeben is one most peculiar lion, but even if he is odd, a lion will always be a king of the jungle, maybe one day he'll be king of Pride Rock, no one can really know, for no one can see the future," Timon said with a smile.

"What made you change his mind about him?" Simba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I guess it would be because of what Pumba said, for Zeben is just like me, Pumba and even you a bit when you were a kid. You may not see it right away, but I see some similarities between you and him as a kid," Timon answered with chuckle in his voice.

Simba smiled. "Can you name one similarity?" Simba asked in a nice voice.

"Well you both as kids always had a good expertise at something. I'd have to say it would be being really unique, which may not sound special, but I tell you it is," Timon said simply.

Simba let out a good laugh. "You're right there buddy," Simba answered back.

"Would you mind taking me to Pumba, for I don't want to be let out here when there are creatures lurking everywhere?" Timon responded with a yawn in his voice.

"Sure buddy," Simba said in a soft voice.

"You know what, I think I have to stop suggesting hide and seek out in large open areas, for we could easily get hurt," Timon answered back with a light chuckle.

Timon dropped to the ground. He began to snore and Simba laughed silently. He picked up his buddy. The pair went off in search of Pumba. Along the way Simba did some thinking. He then came to a conclusion. He would help Zeben stay and fit in no matter how hard it would be.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: The Wonder of Africa

Next morning Simba was with Zeben and Elena. Zeben was making water rings. He watched them form. His brain was turning in applying it to his hunting skills. Simba sat next to Zeben and smiled. He made his own water ring next to Zeben's. Zeben watched the rings stretch out. The rings stretched out and overlapped. Zeben remembered his father did this. He flashed back in his mind to the time he was with his father.

Zeben's father dipped his hand into the pool. "You see sun when you hunt you need to make sure you don't spread out too far," Zeben's father said in a soft voice.

Zeben dipped his own hand and looked at it. "Mine seems to grow out for an only a bit," replied Zeben.

"Why don't you and I put your hand and full paw in at the same time?" suggested Zeben's father.

Zeben and his father did so. Zeben watched his water ring spread out a bit farther. Then he saw his fathers spread out, but it crossed over into his. Zeben began to cry, for this was completely new to him. His father and I had only seen it spread out. Zeben's father let out a soothing lullaby whistle. Zeben calmed down after a good number of minutes went by.

"Zeben, it may not be good our rings touched, but it's okay. I know you don't understand why, but listen to your father," Zeben's father began.

Zeben looked at his father. "In hunting and life when you make your path your water ring will stretch out and touch others. Don't get upset though quickly, but its okay to because new scenes can be frightening, but you have to remember that you have to learn to accept change to a scene, especially if you're on a hunt because otherwise you'll scare away the prey," Zeben's father continued.

"In life you'll scare away people, who want to connect with you. I know that you may not understand what I'm saying, but know this Zeben. No matter, who bullies you, hates you, says you bring back lousy food…you'll always be the wonder of Africa because you are a special lion," finished Zeben's father.

Zeben just turned his head sideways attempting to understand. Zeben's father smiled. He looked at the water in the waterhole. He made a splash and then another splash. Zeben watched the two rings touch. Zeben studied now wanting to understand it. Zeben then looked at his father.

"Can you tell me why the rings have to touch? Why don't they just stay in their own areas? Why do they have to cross?" Zeben asked with a turn of his head.

"Well they have to because being alone isn't nice. Think of it this way Zeben, if one day you mother and I left you'd get lost, for who'd teach you to hunt? We need to be in your world and we want you in ours. Being alone is a bad thing Zeben. You want to have your ring always touch another's," said Zeben's father in a simple voice.

"Okay," replied Zeben.

Zeben's father chuckled. "You truly are the wonder of Africa," Zeben's father answered back putting a grin on his face.

Zeben came back to the present. He looked at the water rings touching. He gave a nod and looked at Simba. Simba looked at Zeben, who cleared his throat. Simba put his full listening power on Zeben.

"Can we go back to Pride Rock?" Zeben asked in a plain voice

"Sure, but don't you want to make better water rings?" Simba replied back.

"No, this wonder of Africa wants to go make friends," Zeben answered back.

Simba looked at Elena, who shook who shook her head. "Well, are you sure you don't want to make more water rings?" Simba asked again.

Zeben took off and Elena let out a sigh. Simba ran after Zeben with Elena close behind. They made it to Pride Rock. Zeben looked around. He spotted the cubs, who had bullied him. He ran over to them. Simba and Elena froze. They wanted to go stop, but their bodies wouldn't move. They were in too much of a shock that Zeben would do such a thing. The cubs were rolling around and being completely ridiculous. When they saw Zeben they stopped.

"What do you want you oddball?" one of them asked.

"Do you want to learn some hunting skills?" Zeben asked in a simple voice.

"What could you teach us?" a second asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come with me to the waterhole and I'll show you," replied Zeben.

The cubs looked at one another. Then they looked at Zeben and shrugged their shoulders. Zeben began to walk away with the trio behind him. Simba, Elena and the whole pack watched the three. Zeben stopped and looked at his mother.

"Mom, we're going to the waterhole, I'm going to show them my hunting ideas, we'll be back, I promise mom," said Zeben.

"Okay, please be careful," replied Elena, who put on a smile.

The cubs ran off into the distance towards the waterhole. The rest of the pack went back to what they were doing. Zeben and Elena went to the top of Pride Rock. They stood watching the four cubs running off until they were gone. Simba let out an hmm and Elena looked at him.

"What is it Simba?" Elena asked simply.

"I'm just thinking he is a most peculiar lion, but that's not bad at all," said Simba.

Elena put on a grin. "You know what Simba, you're exactly right," replied Elena.

.


End file.
